


Big Bad Wolf

by DieroteRosine



Series: Krtsk/BAKT Advent calendar 2020 [9]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: 9/10.December, Advent Calendar, Anal Sex, Begging, Biting, Breeding Kink, Coming Untouched, Dirty Talk, Fairy Tales, Knotting, M/M, Predator/Prey, Red Riding Hood Elements, Rimming, Roleplay, Rough Kissing, Sex Toys, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:33:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27995328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DieroteRosine/pseuds/DieroteRosine
Summary: "You ask how a little girl couldn't distinguish a wolf from a human and yet it is you who lies underneath me and hasn't recognized the real wolf.", Kuroo growled, his voice barely more than a rumble that left Tsukishima on edge.or: Tsukishima is reading a german fairy tale about a little girl and a wolf - and somehow Kuroo gets inspired.
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei
Series: Krtsk/BAKT Advent calendar 2020 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035501
Comments: 8
Kudos: 183





	Big Bad Wolf

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to day 9/10 of my calender. Since this one is a bit longer, I decided to use it for two days. 
> 
> Let's get naughty! 
> 
> Thank you as always for being an amazing beta [Alex!](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessOfHyrule/pseuds/PrincessOfHyrule)
> 
> You'll read about it in the story, but for anyone who's interested:[Kuroo's wearable!](https://bad-dragon.com/products/davidsheath)

Warm fingers wandered over Tsukishima's thighs, fine lines and circles on soft skin and Tsukishima sighed contentedly. His head rested on Kuroo's chest and his boyfriend tried hard to caress him to sleep, while Tsukishima tried not to drop the book in his hand.

A few days ago he had borrowed a german version of a fairy tale book from Akaashi and now decided to learn at least something from this language. For this reason he had been lying on their bed with Kuroo for hours now and slowly flipped through the pages while Kuroo had his laptop next to him and typed some documents. Even if working with just one hand proved itself rather difficult. Kuroo grumbled again and imperceptibly tightened his grip on Tsukishima's legs. A slight pressure, a faint reminder that he had just made a mistake and yet his hand stayed in place. Every now and then Kuroo's fingers twitched slightly, just for a second, only to resume their caresses.

Right now Tsukishima was reading a fairy tale, the meaning of which he didn't fully understand and Kuroo's fingers were a welcome change from the many confusing words. Apparently it was about a girl who's parents sent her into the forest to visit her grandmother. Tsukishima's inner question as to why the parents didn't go themselves and instead sent a little girl was not answered throughout the text. Instead, the reader was presented with the story of the girl's decline in values when she was persuaded by a talking wolf (?) to deviate from the usual path. After that, many things happened that made Tsukishima question his translation skills. For example, the wolf ate the girl's grandmother, then disguised himself as her and then also ate the girl, who could not distinguish the grandmother and the wolf.

At this point, Tsukishima set the book down for the first time that day and massaged the bridge of his nose. Kuroo, with one eye on Tsukishima, looked up from his laptop and nipped Tsukishima affectionately on the side.

"Hey baby, what's up? Do you have headache?"

With a snort, Tsukishima shook his head, instead just picked up the book and pointed to the picture of the wolf-grandmother with the little girl in front of it.

" _That's_ going on. If I had been told that I was going to read the story of a girl who couldn't tell a dangerous wolf from a _human_ , then I would probably have laughed. Who came up with something like that?!"

Kuroo leaned forward, his attention completely shifted from his laptop to Tsukishima and his book. Tsukishima continued to rant about the story, always suspecting that he might just have made a mistake in the translation. _No one in this world would be stupid enough to make such a mistake, right?_

With a sigh he closed the book. The fact that the wolf was cut open in the end and both the girl and grandmother were still alive, just the icing on the cake. The Germans seemed to have _very interesting_ tastes in regard to their fairy tales when they told such stories in school.

Kuroo's left hand had moved further up during Tsukishima's rant and was now surprisingly high on Tsukishima's hip. Just a few inches above Tsukishima's ass and only when Kuroo's fingers twitched again did Tsukishima realize that Kuroo had gotten suspiciously quiet.

"Tetsu?", He lifted his head and paused immediately as his partner's deep yellow eyes glared at him - and this time it wasn't just curiosity, but something completely different. Something that made Tsukishima's heart stumble.

It was as if someone had suddenly sucked all the air out of the room and Tsukishima's heart began to race, his mouth getting dry. Immediately his body reminded him that he _knew_ that look. _Knew and longed for it._

Because when Kuroo looked at him like that it usually only meant one thing -

"Tetsu.", His voice so loud in the silence of the room and yet hardly louder than a breath. _Fingers_ \- fingers on his hip that answered Tsukishima, this time so much harder than before. And when Kuroo's fingernails suddenly dug into Tsukishima's skin, he winced. A soft whimper broke out of his throat and not a second later he was suddenly on his back, Kuroo over him.

Piercing eyes looked him up and down, stripped Tsukishima with glances and devoured him whole. It was as if a switch had been flipped in Kuroo. A switch Tsukishima sometimes had to wait days for. A switch that guaranteed Tsukishima was going to be fucked by Kuroo until tears would run down his face. A promise that Tsukishima would go to heaven and back again with an ecstasy that some could only dream of.

And for whatever reason - apparently this switch had been flipped at that moment.

Sharp teeth scraped the skin of Tsukishima's throat and instantly he was in the here and now - his nerve endings tingling and his senses sharper than ever. Along the way, he noticed how both Kuroo's laptop and his book had disappeared from the bed, the latter still within easy reach on their bedside table. Just when Tsukishima wanted to question the scene, Kuroo growled and pierced the skin on Tsukishima's throat with his teeth. Pain gave way to an electrifying tingling sensation, enough to make Tsukishima whimper.

With a jerk, Kuroo pulled him closer until their upper bodies touched. Only then did Tsukishima notice how much cloth they were still wearing. And that it bothered him. The tingling of his skin turned to a burn the longer Kuroo moved against him. He pressed his crotch against Tsukishima's, breathing against his neck.

"You ask how a little girl couldn't distinguish a wolf from a human and yet it is _you_ who lies underneath me and hasn't recognized the _real wolf_.", Kuroo growled, his voice barely more than a rumble that left Tsukishima on edge.

And then he understood. It had taken him a second to grasp what was happening. But as soon as he had realized it, his heart only began to beat faster. A pounding rhythm that made him dizzy. One of his hands pressed against Kuroo's chest, a halfhearted attempt to push him away.

"Please."

He swallowed, shivering under Kuroo's breath on his throat. "Please don't eat me."

That was all Kuroo wanted to hear. Tsukishima had agreed to his little game, so nothing stopped him from devouring Tsukishima _whole._

Sometimes there were tiny moments - moments in which one of them slipped into a role and let the partner know what he was longing for. And either the partner would agree on it or interrupt the scene.

But the way Tsukishima now bared his neck and watched Kuroo from below, there was no longer any doubt that they both wanted it. Tsukishima's skin tingled when Kuroo let out another growl and a rough tongue followed his teeth shortly afterwards. He kissed Tsukishima's pulse, his nose always pressed against his neck, almost as if he sensed his fear and bathed in it. The little noises, the little whimpering and moaning that left Tsukishima, only seemed to spur Kuroo on and he buried his teeth again just under Tsukishima's chin. The bite mark was deep enough to be impossible to cover. An almost satisfied purr followed the bite and Kuroo looked at his work with a proud grin.

"Now tell me, _baby boy_ , what brings you into my forest?", Another lighter bite, this time on Tsukishima's ear. "Didn't anyone tell you that it was dangerous to go alone?"

Each of his words made Tsukishima vibrate and he began to run his hands almost impatiently over Kuroo's shirt. But before he even had a chance to open one of the buttons, his hands were jerked up and held over his head. Kuroo's gaze was cool on him. Golden eyes disparagingly on Tsukishima's reddened skin and that was almost enough to make Tsukishima _come_. Instead he squirmed under the gaze, a quiet mewl on his lips.

"I'm waiting." Kuroo's growl so low that Tsukishima's mouth fell open, his pupils dilated. “Come on, tell me why you strayed from the path. Surely not to pick some flowers.” A sneer crept onto Kuroo's lips. "Maybe you wanted to be found by me."

As much as Tsukishima wanted to nod, he wanted to push their little game to the max. With another whimper, he closed his eyes and sniffed audibly once.

"Oh don't worry, baby boy." Kuroo's purring now right at Tsukishima's ear. _"I won't eat you."_ His breath tingled enticingly over Tsukishima's neck and it cost Tsukishima everything not to beg. Kuroo chuckled as Tsukishima imperceptibly turned to him and pressed against his mouth.

"But I will devour you so much that you will forget why you came to the forest in the first place."

And with that, Kuroo bit down again. His teeth bore into Tsukishima's shoulder and made the young man groan. With his hands still pressed against the bed by Kuroo, there was nothing he could do but press his now aching bulge against Kuroo - in the silent hope that his boyfriend would do something about it. But Kuroo didn't even seem to think about it. Again and again his teeth and tongue stroked Tsukishima's sensitive skin, now reddened from the bites.

"Tets--" His voice cracked when Kuroo suddenly put a hand between his legs and pressed down on Tsukishima's throbbing length. A sharp hiss escaped Tsukishima and his eyes rolled back. He could exactly feel Kuroo grinning against his neck as he continued to nibble and bite and at the same time massage Tsukishima through the fabric. It was heaven and hell at the same time, enough to elicit a broken whine from Tsukishima.

"Mhm baby boy, who would've thought you were so _sensitive_." His fingers scratched Tsukishima's throbbing cock, strong enough to make him squirm. “I think I'll have to keep you here if you keep doing this. Then I can fuck you every day as you deserve it."

The growling made Tsukishima whimper again and he began impatiently to pull Kuroo closer to him with his legs, the friction not enough. He needed more _and he needed it now._

"Please, please.", He begged quietly, " _please_."

Kuroo paused and moved even further away from Tsukishima, who whined desperately at the loss. "Please what, baby boy? Talk to me. Tell me what you want."

Tsukishima's tongue felt heavy when he opened his eyes and took a halting breath at Kuroo's gaze. His boyfriend devoured him with his eyes, pupils dilated and pointed straight at Tsukishima. For a moment it felt like they were actually in a forest somewhere, Tsukishima in the clutches of a wolf, helplessly at the mercy of what the predator wanted to do to him.

"Please.", He repeated and swallowed, " _please touch me_."

If Kuroo had normally been content with that, he just raised an eyebrow and bared his teeth. “I don't quite understand you, baby boy. If you don't want me to eat you, you have to express yourself correctly."

He rolled his hips barely noticeably against Tsukishima's crotch and the blonde trembled at the touch. It was difficult for him to keep his eyes open or to formulate a clear thought. For a few seconds he bathed in the brief touch of Kuroo, until Kuroo suddenly grabbed his face with one hand and pulled it upwards - there was no way to evade it.

"Say it.", A growl, nothing more. _"Now!"_

Maybe it was the slight friction on his crotch, maybe Kuroo's growl, or the fact that Tsukishima was incredibly turned on - but whatever it was, it was enough to make him come.

Without further touch, in his pants and with a long whimper on his lips.

His entire body twitched as he came down from his climax and for a moment he actually had the decency to blush when he realized what had just happened. But this moment didn't last long. Because while Tsukishima was shaken by his orgasm, Kuroo had only watched with wide eyes. Never before, not once in all those years together, had it happened that Tsukishima came completely untouched.

And if a switch hadn't been flipped before, then definitely now.

As soon as Tsukishima had taken another breath and blinked away the tears of relief, Kuroo's lips were on his. Kuroo rolled over him like a wave, _all tongue and teeth_. He bit and nibbled at Tsukishima's lips, while occasionally plundering his mouth with his tongue. Tsukishima moved against him whimpering, the over-stimulation now omnipresent. But just as Kuroo was still holding his face in one hand and pressing his arms against the bed with the other, Tsukishima's body began to burn again. Gasps and whimpers mingled with the sound of wet kisses and the rustle of their bed sheets. Tsukishima's head turned with each further kiss, the few breaths in between not enough to calm him down and so he clung to Kuroo's hip with his legs as if he were drowning.

_"Baby."_ Kuroo whispered. His unspoken question was clear. Kuroo was unsure whether to stay in the scene and waited for Tsukishima's reaction. It took Tsukishima a whole moment to trust himself to speak again, his tongue still tingling with Kuroo's kisses. With all his strength left, he stretched his head and pulled away from Kuroo's grip. Only to bite your lower lip shortly afterwards.

"And _I thought_ you never wanted to let me escape your forest again?"

Tsukishima could see a knowing grin creep onto Kuroo's face and he was instantly back in character.

“Mmm, I didn't think you were such a little minx. I thought you were _innocent and helpless_.” He purred and pulled Tsukishima's face down again with one hand. "But it seems you don't want to escape at all."

A crooked grin. "As expected."

Tsukishima gasped when Kuroo suddenly jerked his pants off his legs and cool air hit his damp crotch. Cum dripped from his cock, which had become completely hard again and Tsukishima took a fluttering breath. Kuroo looked at him a little proudly before he took his hand from Tsukishima's chin and let it slowly wander downwards. Tsukishima noticed how he softly pinched his nipples, which were clearly visible under his red sweater.

Purring, Kuroo leaned a little closer, his hot breath back to Tsukishima's ear. "You don't seem afraid of me, baby boy. Have you already forgotten that _I am a wolf_? "

Tsukishima shook his head, his entire body tense as Kuroo's fingers stopped just above his dripping cock.

"And?", Kuroo whispered softly, "Are you scared?"

Tsukishima's eyes darted up as Kuroo moved and eyed him lurking.

"No." His voice was nothing more than a croak and Kuroo raised an eyebrow.

"Oh? _And why not?"_

He knew why. But he wanted to hear it from Tsukishima. He wanted confirmation.

Tsukishima felt a nervous tingling as he held his gaze and ignored the fingers on his dick. They fought quietly, unyielding and challenging, until Kuroo finally bared his teeth and tightened his grip on Tsukishima's hands. An unspoken reminder that he was at his mercy.

And yet Tsukishima opened his mouth. "Because you want me."

"And that should save you?", Kuroo laughed coolly, still looking at Tsukishima. "What tells you that I won't eat you afterwards?"

A gasp escaped Tsukishima. His boyfriend had half-heartedly flicked his cock without taking his eyes off Tsukishima. He bit his tongue before pushing up slightly, his lips only millimeters from Kuroo's.

"You won't eat me," he mumbled quietly, "because there is nobody but me who can take your cock so perfectly."

"Oho oho, big words for someone who has no idea what's awaiting him." Kuroo snorted, but Tsukishima could feel the vibration in his body. Kuroo was just holding back, his patience stretched to the breaking point. All that was missing was a final straw.

And Tsukishima knew what to do.

He bridged the last few millimeters to Kuroo's lips and pressed a quick kiss against them before purring:

"Come on, I know you want me." With another fluttering breath, he whispered, barely audible. "Give me your _knot._ "

The force with which Kuroo suddenly turned him around and buried his teeth in Tsukishima's neck made him scream. Only the pillow under him dampened his scream and then turned the whimper into a dull moan.

" _You little minx_.", Kuroo's voice trembled, his hands now busy pulling Tsukishima's pants completely off his legs. He hastily pulled his boyfriend closer so that Tsukishima was now kneeling on all fours, his head pressed against the pillow, his ass in the air.

If this position had otherwise made him squirm, he was now trembling with anticipation.

Kuroo's hands found his ass almost instantly and pulled his ass cheeks apart so that one of the fingers could press against his twitching hole. Tsukishima let out a long sigh, the friction there, but not enough for him. Long forgotten was that he was lost in the forest and a wolf was holding him captive, he just wanted to be fucked by this wolf until he could no longer see straight.

And it seemed as if Kuroo wanted to grant him this wish.

Growling, Kuroo made his way from Tsukishima's neck over his back to the place where Tsukishima wanted him most. Only when suddenly hot air hit his puckered hole did Tsukishima hold his breath - his heart beating in such a staccato that he felt dizzy.

The moment Kuroo slipped his tongue into him almost tore his arms away and made his thighs shake with the effort to hold him up. If Kuroo could do anything, it was rimming. He had no problem eating Tsukishima out for hours. But just now he had something else in mind, as eagerly as he pressed his tongue against Tsukishima's rim - methodically opening him and making Tsukishima gasp and whimper. For a few seconds Tsukishima feared that he would make him come only on his tongue again, but shortly before the all-relieving heat could spread through his body, Kuroo suddenly withdrew. The tremor in Kuroo fingers could hardly be ignored and Tsukishima listened intently as Kuroo kicked off his pants and then disappeared from the bed.

The moment of complete silence had Tsukishima restless. His body demanded attention and the second orgasm was so close, it was maddening. Subconsciously, he let a hand wander between his legs and touch the twitching hole himself. With a squelch, one of his fingers sank into the damp entrance and Tsukishima whimpered into the pillow. It was all not enough. He needed -

"Well, look at this." Kuroo's sudden appearance made Tsukishima pause in his movement and his heartbeat stumbled. “I have the feeling you deviated from the path because you wanted to. It's like you're _begging_ for my cock right now."

Tsukishima swallowed a groan. Instead, he let his finger slide deeper under Kuroo's attentive gaze until he pulled it back with another squelch.

_"Fuck-"_

Kuroo's rumbling voice gave him goose bumps and in that moment he wanted to do everything to hear it again. But another part of his body required his attention. A part that Kuroo was just attacking with his tongue again. Tsukishima's thighs burned, he had to concentrate so hard not to give in and tip over.

And Kuroo knew that, because while he continued to press his tongue into Tsukishima, his fingers clawed the blond's thighs and held him in a tight grip – at least tight enough that he couldn't escape him.

It felt like Tsukishima was floating. Somewhere he had lost control of his body and only moaned indefinitely into the pillow below. His ass moved by itself against Kuroo's tongue, which widened his hole so that Tsukishima seemed to feel him everywhere inside of him.

"Tetsu-", his voice harsh from moaning, "Tetsu please, _please_ -"

Kuroo raised his head. "Please what? I thought we already had this, baby boy. Tell me what you want and I'll give it to you."

A thousand words were on Tsukishima's tongue, but all that left his mouth was another hoarse moan. Kuroo snorted in amusement. "You're not learning, huh?"

He continued to push his tongue into Tsukishima's twitching hole, the blonde now long gone. He wanted Kuroo. He wanted him so badly. He just had to say it. He had to -

"Tetsu." It was so difficult to speak. "I need you. I need - ", another moan, “your cock, please!"

"Mhm baby, I think you want more, or am I wrong? Come on, I know you can do it."

Tears ran down Tsukishima's face, all the stimulation too much for him and yet something very specific was still missing. Something he knew Kuroo would be only too happy to give him.

One more word.

He could do it.

" _Knot."_

He gasped. "Give me your knot."

A low chuckle and then a purr. "With pleasure."

And then all of a sudden Kuroo pushed himself completely into Tsukishima.

A scream tore from Tsukishima's throat, his body was on fire and he didn't know where to put his hands. He clawed helplessly into their sheet, the desperate attempt not to lose his mind omnipresent.

Kuroo groaned behind him, both hands buried in Tsukishima's hips, and immediately started a quick pace.

Between clenched teeth he growled, “God, you feel so fucking good. You take my cock perfectly."

He pushed deeper and deeper and suddenly he brushed against the spot that made Tsukishima see stars. He whimpered, his voice now loud enough to fill the entire room. In a steady stereo, Tsukishima moaned with each of Kuroo's thrusts, unable to turn down his volume. And Kuroo didn't seem to mind. On the contrary - as soon as Tsukishima got louder, he accelerated the pace one more time until he fucked him in the mattress at an inhuman pace.

"Baby, you're taking me so fucking well. Fuck- “, he moaned into Tsukishima's neck and bit him again, so that the blond's eyes rolled back. His entire body burned. Everything in him screamed for release, pleading, begging and yet he was driven further. Until he couldn't remember his own name. His ears pulsed.

"Please oh god please please please-" Tsukishima heard someone talk. A voice, desperately begging for more, hoarse from moaning. It took two more deep thrusts from Kuroo until the noise in his ears subsided and he heard himself begging. The bite wounds on his neck and throat burned, his skin tingled - it was so much. But it still wasn't enough. And Kuroo knew that.

For this very reason a hand suddenly closed around Tsukishima's neck from behind and pulled him against Kuroo's sweaty chest. Oxygen flooded his brain for a final moment before Kuroo squeezed his hand and stifled Tsukishima's moans. They knew what they were doing. Kuroo's fingers placed so that Tsukishima was never in danger and yet - the thrill of suffocation drove them both forward.

"Baby-", Kuroo whispered in his ear, the voice now scratchy from growling, "I'll give you what you want now, alright baby boy?"

He groaned deeply one more time, the sound music in Tsukishima's ears. “I'll stuff you to the brim. You belong to me. You hear me?"

Tsukishima wanted to answer, but all that left his mouth was a voiceless _"Oh."_ and he felt Kuroo grinning against his ear. “You will never go home again. I'll keep you here forever. I will fuck you until you have my pups, that's what you want, isn't it?"

Even if Tsukishima couldn't talk, but the way his hole twitched around Kuroo, was answer enough.

_"Fuck baby."_

Hot breath brushed Tsukishima's neck again and then many things happened at once - first Kuroo pressed the knot of his dildo-wearable into Tsukishima, who let out a choked scream and came in the same breath. At the same moment, Kuroo's teeth bore into Tsukishima's neck and pulled him infinitely closer until Kuroo came in Tsukishima with one last deep moan.

Tsukishima's vision blurred, so the orgasm knocked him out and only when a croaking sob left his throat did he notice that Kuroo had loosened his grip around his neck. It was only thanks to the arms of his boyfriend that he didn't just break down. Kuroo held him up with all his strength until Tsukishima breathing calmed down and he no longer looked as if he would collapse. The shaking of his legs still hadn't stopped, but he was slowly coming back to his senses. Which in this case also meant that he noticed the knot that was still buried in him. Kuroo smiled apologetically before slowly withdrawing from Tsukishima and the blonde winced as Kuroo's cum ran down his legs.

Dazedly he watched as his partner took off the knot attachment and put it down to the condoms. Back then it was Tsukishima's idea to get this wearable, to get knotted a fantasy, too tempting for him not to try it out. And as you could see, one of his better ideas to this day.

Kuroo stretched slightly before appearing next to Tsukishima with a washcloth in hand and nodding upwards. Tsukishima surrendered and let himself fall on the pillow, wrinkling his nose slightly as he lay down on the spot he had previously bitten into and which was now damp with saliva. For a moment it became quiet between them as Kuroo carefully cleaned Tsukishima. The washcloth wandered over his shoulders and neck - cooling against the bite marks all over his skin and when Kuroo began to devote himself to his legs and ass, Tsukishima winced. The slight burn of the knot still omnipresent.

After a few minutes, Kuroo kissed Tsukishima's thigh and put the washcloth aside. "Are you okay?" He asked quietly before laying down next to Tsukishima and pulling him into a hug.

It was almost as if the whole intermediate part had not happen at all and Tsukishima would still be reading with his book on Kuroo's chest. Except that he was now naked and bite wounds adorned his entire neck area. Not to mention the slight throbbing of his lower body.

"Mmm," he mumbled quietly in response to Kuroo's question and snuggled closer. "Who could have guessed that a German fairy tale would have such an effect on you."

Kuroo snorted softly as he ran his finger through Tsukishima's sweaty hair. "Hey, I felt inspired."

Now Tsukishima laughed hoarsely. “Oh well, if that's the case, maybe I should finish reading the book after all. I'm sure there are still enough fairy tales that appeal to you."

"As long as I can have you moaning under me again, sure.", Kuroo grinned.

Tsukishima gave him a slap on the chest before settling down and closing his eyes.

"I heard there is also a fairy tale in which a young princess lives with seven dwarfs." Kuroo was quiet for a moment, then mumbled a little grumpy: "That sounds like I have to share you with six others, I don't want that."

Tsukishima snorted in amusement even while half asleep. "Then maybe the fairy tale of the princess who kisses a frog and he becomes a prince."

"Oh, that sounds like I'm allowed to play the role of the princess.", Kuroo's voice sounded muffled as Tsukishima slowly drifted off to sleep. He only managed a confused "Huh?" and heard Kuroo laugh.

“Well - _frog_ prince. You play for the Sendai _Frogs_. You get it?"

Tsukishima really wanted to answer. He wanted to tell him that he was definitely not a frog, when Kuroo pressed a quick kiss on his head and smiled.

"Sleep well, my prince."

And suddenly the thought of being a frog didn't seem so terrible to Tsukishima anymore.


End file.
